Here with me
by HeirofSlytherin2004
Summary: DMHG...not ur ordinary...I think the plot is pretty good.
1. Default Chapter

All right reserved no part of this work can be copied or   
  
Replaced. Harry Potter was created by J.K Rowling and   
  
Is her property, so please don't sue, I always have this   
  
Phobia that someone is going to sue me! And all other   
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
THIS IS PART OF THE GREAT J.K ROWLING...I AM JUST DOING   
  
THIS FOR FUN...PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.... I DON'T OWN ANY  
  
OF THE CHARACTERS...WELL EXCEPT SOME I MADE UP BUT THAT'S  
  
IT.... LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
What am I doing? I already started another SM fanfic,   
  
hmm..well I have a lot of extra time on my hands so...  
  
here you go, but please review it or I'll stop writing,   
  
I am taking time out of my life for you guys so please...  
  
make me happy.  
  
This is a Harry Potter, I guess this is my point of view.   
  
Don't get me wrong, J.K. Rowling is the BEST and I LOVE   
  
her books....I know I cant write as good as her but...I'll  
  
try.   
  
Go to my website:  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Go to:  
  
www.geocities.com/thechoosenone89/   
  
The site is all about the '_-Alien_-' <--that's me!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
That's it, I guess oh yeah please, send me Ur stories,   
  
just make sure you go to the guideline in my site, here is   
  
a few, all in txt format and absolutely NOOOO Hentai or  
  
Lemon<---that's sick!   
  
** This is not from the beginning and it is NOT concentrated   
  
on Harry Potter, it is more on Hermoine........guess who   
  
she loves.........you just have to read and find out.  
  
Thanks,   
  
'_-Alien-_'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here with me...  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
-YEAR SIX-  
  
--THE ASSIGNMENT ---  
  
by: '_-Alien-_'  
  
Hermoine entered the girls dormitories and looked at the label   
  
'SIX YEARS' and found her trunk and all her belongings have already   
  
been brought up. She made sure that everything was in her place and  
  
walked back out to see Harry and Ron waiting for her.   
  
"Let's go, we're going to be late for the feast," Ron said   
  
quickly. They hurried down to the Great Hall and on their way they bumped  
  
into their worst enemy since they had stepped into Hogwarts.   
  
"Hello Potter, nice to see you again this year and what about you   
  
Weasel and how could I forget the Mudblood Granger" Draco said, sarcastically   
  
Hermoine glared at him, she never saw anyone so rude and self-centered. She looked at Harry who was holding Ron back. Ron, Hermoine and Harry started walking past them and Hermoine glanced at Draco who glared back. When they got   
  
to the great hall, the feast had already begun and everyone was digging into   
  
the food. Harry Ron said next to each other and Hermoine sat across both   
  
of them.   
  
"So Hermoine how many subjects are you taking this year?" Ron asked   
  
chewing on a piece of chicken.   
  
"Actually I am taking only five, I figured that if I take more, I won't have time for anything else," she said calmly waiting for their reaction. Harry and Ron were shocked especially Ron.  
  
"Attention, Attention please," Dumbledore said. At once, the great hall grew silent and everyone looked at Dumbledore with respect, well except for Malfoy and his gang but they soon grew quiet after the glare from Professor Snape.  
  
"I welcome all the first years for yet another glorious year at Hogwarts, and for the sixth years, this year will be your most important, members from the ministry of Magic will be observing our school behavior and with luck we might win the 'Best School Award'. So therefore I want all sixth year students to be on their best behavior. As a new extra circular activity, students will be separated into groups of two for there First term projects which must be turned in before the N.E.W.T. examinations and those of you who neglect this work will loose the points from their house, Thank you,"   
  
Everyone groaned while Hermoines face was filled with joy. This was perfect, now since she had only five subjects she could possibly be recognized. She looked over at Ron and Harry whose faces were already gloomy.  
  
"Its okay, cheer up," Hermoine said, she knew what was coming next.   
  
"Shutup, Hermoine, you're so smart, wish I was your partner," Ron said. Harry and Hermoine laughed. After the Feast everyone was anxious to find out their partners for the projects. Everyone knew that Hogwarts was the best school ever, except for Malfoy but, everyone was enthusiastic about winning the prize for their school. The project was to be given by Professor Snape. All the Griffindors gathered at the common room where the lists had already been placed. By the time everyone had crumpled up the piece of parchment with the names on them, Hermoine reached through the crowd. She slowly found her name and looked at her partner, the name she saw made her stomach go sick and her throat dry, and of all the people her partner had to be Draco Malfoy. She walked back to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her to tell them her partner.  
  
"Who's your partner Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy" she replied with a frown. Ron and Harry froze Ron had that look on his face that made her feel even worse.   
  
"Of all the people, jeez," Ron said, his eyes were filled with terror.   
  
"Who are you two with?" she asked not really caring.  
  
"Harry is with Parvati and I am with Lavender" Hermione was only half-listening she was thinking about her marks, she didn't want to flunk and Malfoy couldn't stop her. Her face grew determined. She got her books and sat near the fire and started randomly reading a chapter in Herbology. Her mind kept drifting back to the assignment, how was she going to live through this.   
  
--*~*~*~*~*--  
  
The next morning Hermione got up, the events from the evening kept drifting, calm down he's just a boy, he can't do anything to you, just help you flunk the assignment, nothing else. She got dressed in her usual robe, shirt and skirt. She has grown over the past few years. She grew taller but not taller than Harry or Ron but taller than Parvati Lavender and the other people. She brushed her hair down this time and walked out into the common room. No one was up at, it was 3 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She took her wand and a couple of her books and walked outside. The halls were silent and so were the walls. She walked into the Great Hall, the bewitched ceiling looking like the dark and black night sky. She sat at her table near the Griffindors. She looked back to the Slytherin's table, it was empty and she liked it that way. She could still remember how much Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle and even Pansy had talked behind her back about her and laughed at her, but now it was peaceful and empty. She took out her Potions book, it was her worst subject, not because she didn't study, it was Professor Snape he would cut the points for stupid reasons. She took out that piece of parchment from yesterday she made sure that next to her name was Malfoy's.   
  
Let's see they had to 'work together' and write a 1000-5000 word essay Salazar Slytherin before the First term examinations:   
  
1) place of his birth   
  
2) achievements   
  
3) role in the construction of Hogwarts.   
  
4) other things that he did   
  
5) *** how he was born and how he died   
  
6) His plans in the construction of the chamber of Secrets  
  
Places to Research:  
  
***Restricted section of the library,  
  
She folded the parchment back and looked up, she gasped to see Malfoy sitting near Slytherin. He wasn't looking at her, he was READING! She kept staring at him she desperately wanted to see which book. He looked up at her and closed the book.   
  
"Don't worry Granger, I am not reading anything that has to do with learning something, I was just looking at our project, and to tell you the truth, I am glad I am with you." He said calmly. Hermione was shocked. Was this Malfoy? The one person she was so afraid of.  
  
"Yeah, glad you can do all the work. Filthy Mudblood, do you think that I am actually going to work with you? Get a life, I am calling my father and going to make him change my partner."   
  
Hermione eyes were filled with tears, she excepted this, she knew this couldn't be true, but she was smarter than this, she wasn't going to fight back. She got up and started to gather all her books, so much for the project. Screw it, all she wanted to do now was to go and crawl into a hole and die. She started running out of the Great Hall. He quickly caught up. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She mustered all her courage and slapped him hard across the face. He was stunned. With that she ran to the Griffindor common room. She threw all her books on the couch and sunk down to her knees and started sobbing.   
  
Someone touched her shoulder, it was Harry. Ron was behind him trying to get a proper look at her. They both sat down on either side of her and waited for her to explain.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked when she didn't answer.  
  
"Malfoy called me a Mudblood, again, I hate it when he does that and I got really mad and I slapped him " she said quietly. Ron and harry were surprised.   
  
"Go Hermione." Ron said encouragingly   
  
"No, I feel like shit," she said.  
  
"It's okay, just forget about it, everything is going to be okay" Harry said. 'I hope so' Hermione thought, she had never really been afraid of anyone this much in her life. It was rather stupid but she couldn't do anything about it. The trio went back to their rooms to change and get ready for the day.   
  
---*~~*----  
  
Hermione walked into the library, she had tons of homework to do as well as face Malfoy. She found him with his Slytherin friends throwing paper and gum at the people who came to study. Hermione mustered her courage and walked towards him.   
  
"As much as I don't like it Malfoy, we are partners so you better get over here, I am Not flunking because of you" the moment those words escaped from her mouth, she couldn't believe it.   
  
Everyone fell silent. Draco slowly followed her behind. They found a table farther away from others. Hermione set her books down, she had already got the books with all the information, and all they had to do was organize it into proper form. She glanced at him for a second he looked at if she slapped him across the face...again.   
  
He sat down and started to flip through a book. Hermione took out a long piece of parchment, and her bottle of ink and a quill. She started browsing through the book and started to take down general facts. Draco glanced at her, she was right it's just that he couldn't believe that he could have been so stupid. He saw her taking down notes. She didn't look like a mudblood she looked kind of cute, for a mudblood. Hermione caught him staring at her.  
  
  
  
"Instead of staring, here, take down some facts," she said handing him and book and a quill, her hand brushed his fingers, and both of them glanced at the same time, and then turned away. Hermione thought he was sick or something, because first of all, he was being nice to her and second of all he was actually doing something called work.  
  
"What happened Malfoy? Why are you being so nice?" she asked without holding the curiosity. He looked at her with those dark Grey eyes   
  
"Why? Am I not allowed to be nice? Besides, I wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect record because of me. Don't read too much into it, it's a one time thing" he didn't exactly smile but gave a slight smirk. Hermione was grateful. She started laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked afraid he did something stupid?   
  
"Nothing, it's just that I was so scared about how this assignment was going to go, " She said "but now, it's okay,"  
  
"You were scared of me Granger?" he said giving that half- smile again.   
  
"Of course, I thought it would be like hell, I mean how would you feel if you were called a mudblood every minute." She said, the second she heard herself say that she regretted it. She looked up at him with a worried expression. No one spoke for the rest of the time.  
  
---*~~~*----  
  
"Tired, Malfoy?" Hermione said as she closed her book. They had been working for more than two hours straight. "It's okay, we can stop for today."   
  
"Yeah," he said as he put down his quill. She took a look at his notes and set them with hers. She started to pack her bag and carefully put her books in there. During all this Draco was looking at her, she was so gentle and careful with things, he snapped out of it she is still a mudblood.   
  
"We already completed half of the work so, lets meet only two times a week, Monday and Friday, good?" she asked   
  
"That's fine," he replied.   
  
Both of them walked back to the main room, Draco went with his friends and Hermione went to another table to do her homework.   
  
"Jeez, Draco where have you been?" Crabbe asked.   
  
"Nowhere"   
  
"Hanging out with that mudblood again," he said laughing. "If you could call her a girl, look at her hair, It is so bushy like a-" Draco looked over at her, he saw her get up and run to a corner, just before she ran he saw something that made him want to kill himself, he saw her cry. All the things that he did to her seemed to come back, like this morning. He turned around to Crabbe and punched him in the face.   
  
He went to search for Hermione. He searched the library three times but found nothing. He gathered her things and went outside. Where could she have gone so fast? He thought. As he was about to go to the Griffindor common room again, he saw her underneath the tree. She had her back towards him. As he got closer she heard her talking to herself.  
  
"It's okay, they are all not worth, it just concentrate on what you came to Hogwarts for, to become a great witch, and to make your parents proud. Forget Malfoy and his group of clowns" she said and wiped the teats from her eyes. When she turned around she gasped to see Malfoy standing in front of her. He quietly handed her the bag. She took it.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"You could say instead that I am used to it, so just once in a while I just break down like this, it's not a big thing" she said starting to walk away.   
  
"Granger, for what it's worth, I am sorry," he said  
  
"So am I," she said. Draco couldn't believe it and all these years, he thought that she had such a perfect life, it must be horrible trying to ignore all those comments, hell if it was him, he would definitely do something about it. He looked back at her she is not so bad, actually not bad at all. He walked the opposite way.   
  
  
  
Well, something is up...read the second chap coming out soon to find out. How is it?? I told you that this is going to revolve around hermione ALL the time so get with it...Second chap will be out soon....stay tuned....please e-mail me whenever you have time to tell me how the story is so far @ thechoosenone89@yahoo.com..next chap will be better!! REVIEW! 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters in this story, this is all her work, I am just doing this for fun,   
  
Please don't sue me...whew!   
  
IMP: Thank you to:  
  
__________________  
  
PriNcEsS-oF-D-c   
  
Phoenix20043   
  
_________________  
  
Thanks for encouraging and telling me to keep up! Really REALLY am thankful for that!I spent the whole day working on this!! please reivew!! lower the flames...I am working as hard as I can...!!  
  
'_-Alien-_'  
  
Here with me...  
  
Chapter Two   
  
--THE LETTER-  
  
Hermione climbed out from Herbology and was on her way to walk to Transfiguration when Draco came up to her. She was taken by   
  
Surprise at first, mostly because he never talked to her unless it had the word mudblood in it or something to do with the Way she looked but this time he was just walking up to her casually.   
  
"Hi" he said, as if they were really good pals for a long time.   
  
"Hi?" she replied not really sure what was going on right then. Ron and Harry were behind her and she could see they Were both tensed and were ready to stand up for her. He drew his hand and gave her a note. He looked at her for one more sec And walked away. Hermione was confused. What was going on? She turned back to see Harry and Ron in the similar positions. Thank god, neither Harry nor Ron saw her with the note or they would ask if they could read it, she didn't mind at all but, She didn't want them to know before her. She hid behind a pillar and opened up the crumpled piece of paper, her heart skipped   
  
A beat.   
  
Granger,   
  
Meet me in the library tonight, at no cost. We need to talk   
  
--Malfoy  
  
Hmm...she wondered, what they need to 'talk' so much about. She glanced at him in the hallway with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He seemed ok, he still bothered everyone. What happened to him? He glanced at her once in a while and then got back to whatever he was doing. Hermione walked into Potions, she still had the note in her hands...she couldn't wait.   
  
---_*~~   
  
Hermione packed a few books into her bag, she didn't know what they were going to talk about so, if it was nothing, she could get some work done. She still had that thought that this was some kind of pranks. She walked out, making sure that Ron and Harry weren't looking. She entered the library, there were a few seventh year students studying for their exams, she heard that they had so much portion to study for First term itself that they had to stay up the whole night...Hermione couldn't wait. She went into the back of the library, the place where they usually sat to do their project. No one was there, she looked at her watch, it was ten, what exactly is night for him? She took out her books, glad that she had brought them and started reading. Everyone once in a while she would look at her watch...   
  
It was now twelve, and she could see the seventh years were packing their bags. He didn't show up, she started to pack her stuff into her bag. She was angry, who did he think he was? She knew it was a trick, how could she have been so stupid? Yeah sure, see how long Hermione faithfully appearance. She rushed into the hallways, trying to get to the dormitories. She was wrong, Malfoy can't change, he will never change. She thought that he had at least shown some kind of improvement but there was none. She had to bear him as he was. She ripped the pieces of paper into a million pieces and threw them. 'at no cost?' she stormed into the girls dormitories, ignoring Ron and Harry in the common room.  
  
"Girls are so weird," Ron said. Him and Harry were playing wizard's chess. "queen to E-6"  
  
"Something must have happened.." Harry said thoughtfully.   
  
"Check Mate" Ron said happily.   
  
"Hey!!" Harry groaned.  
  
---~**--~  
  
Draco lay in bed thinking about how he was going to make an excuse for not coming. It was all Parkinson's fault,   
  
stupid girl...  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Draco walked out, it was ten thirty, and he was ready . He was about to leave the common room..when the girl he hated the   
  
most, Pansy Parkinson waltzes up to him.  
  
"Draco, where are you going?" she said hanging all over him. God how he hated her. He wasn't about to tell her everything.  
  
"Nowhere Parkinson,"   
  
"Can I come too?" she said...giggling.  
  
"Leave me alone Parkinson, go away."   
  
"May I ask, what is going on here?" Snape walked up, his hard black eyes staring at the two.  
  
"Professor, Malfoy is trying to go out, I was trying to stop him," Pansy said.   
  
"Is that true Malfoy? Even if it is, I am giving you one more chance to you, go back to bed, and I won't cut and points but if this repeats, I will have to take action. Now go!" he said sternly. Draco glared at Pansy and went back to his dorm.  
  
End Flash back  
  
He rolled over, what was he going to do? Why did he even call Granger? Something was definitely wrong with him. If anyone knew about this, his reputation is lost. Granger IS a mudblood and there was nothing they could about it, she is different. 'Forget about her and concentrate on Potter, and quidditch' he thought to himself. He checked his watch it was three in the morning. He got up, he picked up a few of his books. He walked out of the Slytherin common room and headed towards the library, he might as well do something. He settled himself down and opened his books. He started to continue his Potions essay, Snape wasn't going to let him loose this time.  
  
He was half way done with his essay when he heard rustling near one of the shelves. He got up. Who would be awake at this time? Then again he saw Granger yesterday. He checked each row, until he came to the one, which was making the noise. It was Granger. she was trying to get a book from the high shelf, her back was turned to him. He looked at her, she was so innocent.   
  
"Ahem!" he said. Hermione spun around. her expression soon turned into a frown and she started walking away.   
  
"Granger, what's wrong with you?" he asked as he followed her.  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just spent half of the night waiting for a person who never showed up," she said going back to her desk. She started writing. There was silence.   
  
"Snape didn't let me. I don't know about Griffindor but Slytherin doesn't need a dam painting on the wall, we've got Parkinson and her gang of stupid spies and of course Snape. He never misses a detail," he explained.   
  
"You could have told me"   
  
"How?! Don't you get it, I COULD NOT GO OUT!" Draco was angry, stupid mudblood didn't understand common sense.   
  
"I heard you the first time Malfoy," she said.  
  
"THEN...shut up you stupid filthy mudblood," the moment those words escaped from his mouth, he regretted it. He watched her face crumple, he enjoyed his but now, now it hurt a little. She gathered her things and walked away, he walked the other way. He glanced back at her once and moved on. Hermione turned back to see him then quickly turned away.   
  
'I was wrong Malfoy, you will never change' she thought to herself.  
  
'What are you doing to me Granger?'he thought.  
  
--**~~^^--  
  
Finished it!! Chapter 2 Part I is coming out soon. I am sorry but this is going to take some work because Draco and Hermione coming together didn't fit, I was trying to do that in the first chap, but it didn't work. They don't click, they do but it takes time....less action more action...for al of u who hated this and are waiting to send flames, make them less flamey because, this is my FIRST and I am doing this out of scrap...please...control them...suggestions are   
  
welcome..COMMENTS...CHANGES...ETC...THANKS AGAIN TO:  
  
------**---------  
  
PriNcEsS-oF-D-c   
  
Phoenix20043   
  
------**---------  
  
My first two reviews....thanks...u guys really helped me A LOT!!! ^__^ I will get three chapters out cuz I am on break right   
  
now and I have tons of time to write so get ready...but school is gonna start on 7 Oct so...I might be a lil slow after that   
  
but please review it...cuz I just wanna know if people are reading it..!! Next chap will be more interesting...promise..! 


	3. Humiliation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters in this story, this is all her work, I am just doing this for fun,   
  
Please don't sue me...whew!   
  
IMP: Thank you to:  
  
__________________  
  
PriNcEsS-oF-D-c   
  
Phoenix20043   
  
_________________  
  
Thanks for encouraging and telling me to keep up! Really REALLY am thankful for that!  
  
'_-Alien-_'  
  
Please review...  
  
I spent the whole day working on this!! please review!! lower the flames...I am working as hard as I can...!!  
  
Here with me...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
--HUMILIATION--  
  
Hermione hadn't talked to Malfoy for more than a week now. She hadn't really understood what he had got angry at. He was a strange guy. For once, she had finished all of her homework and all her assignments. Actually since she had been waking up early these past couple of days she was even able to read ahead. The project on Salazar Slytherin was almost done.   
  
She finished organizing the facts and all she had to do now was to write neatly in paragraphs with proper sub-headings. She stopped talking to Draco. In Potions though sometimes their eyes would click and they would look away. it has been hard for Hermione not to look at Draco because she wanted to see if how he felt towards her. She was really sad the day they had that fight, they would have been good friends but nothing more.   
  
Hermione was in the Griffindor common room not really listening to Harry and Ron's 'interesting' conversation on Quidditch. She didn't bother, it was close to her birthday. It was on 24 August, a week away. As usual her parents would give her some book. She wanted something more than a book, not that she hated to read but she just wanted something else.   
  
"If you excuse me, I have to go," she said.   
  
"Where?" Ron asked. "library?"  
  
"Great Hall, I finished all my homework and I just want to see if I've got any mail,"   
  
She left the Griffindor common room and headed towards the Great Hall, on her way to the Great Hall, she passed by Slytherin's house, and she glanced at it for a moment and then moved on. She entered the Great Hall to find a few people here and there and Nearly Headless Nick at the Griffindor table, and Bloody Baron. She picked up a copy of the Headlines and sat down. She flipped through the pages until she caught the word 'Malfoy'. She looked at the picture of Lucius Malfoy and read the article.  
  
'....Lucius Malfoy, seems to have some connection with He-who-must-not-be-named, it not proven yet, though his colleagues seem to state that he has been spending time alone in the basement of their mansion.. The investigators say that "He" is close, this was proven when the dementors were feeling the evil near Azkaban itself....More information is to come s soon as it is recovered...'  
  
Hmm...strange, everyone knew that Malfoy's father had something to do with Voldemort but she couldn't believe that he had gone this far. She had to tell Malfoy first, he has to know and then Harry and Ron who knows what secrets Mr.Malfoy had told Voldemort. She got up and folded the paper and was starting to walk out of the Great Hall. She was heading towards the dormitories when Malfoy and his gang were walking towards her. Hermione sighed, they were going to make fun of her now, but she wasn't going to turn away. She started to go past them, she caught Malfoy's glance and walked past them.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, walking around all alone, and look you don't have your friends to defend you this time," Pansy said and everyone broke out into laughter. Hermione kept walking. They caught up to her soon enough.  
  
"She's so ugly, she looks like--" Hermione heard whispers around her. She turned around.   
  
"Can you imagine the look on her parents? They don't even know what ANYTHING is? They run around like idiots.." Pansy said. Everyone broke out into laughter. Malfoy didn't laugh, he watched Hermione to see what she was going to do.   
  
"Parkinson, there is no difference between your parents and mine so don't push it," Hermione said trying to hold back her tears, she swore she was never going to cry again.   
  
"Oh yes there is Granger, you see unlike your mudblood parents, my parents are in a higher class. Your parents are filthy mudblood, like you," Pansy countered. This time she had gone too far. Hermione started to sob, she turned around and started walking away quickly. They quickly caught up and started chanting 'Mudblood!' 'Mudblood'. Draco was just staring at her, at how much she was hurt, he had to do something.   
  
"Parkinson!!!" he shouted, suddenly everyone was silent.  
  
"Yes, Draco." she said.   
  
"Get a life," he said.   
  
"When you say something to her, why should all of us be quiet?" she said, and to tell the truth Draco was surprised that she answered him back, but that was short lived.   
  
"I never make fun of other peoples parents," he said and walked on to find Hermione. He made it to the Griffindor entrance painting. How was he going to get in??. The painting had been giving him an angry stare. He was about to know on the wall when the door flew open to reveal Ron and Harry.   
  
"There you are Malfoy, I just wanted to give you this!" Ron said as he sent his fist flying in the air towards Malfoy's face.   
  
"Don't make me laugh Weasly, where is Granger anyway?" he said blocking his fist with one hand.  
  
"You should know, you made fun of her so bad, don't you have any feelings, or even common sense," Ron spat.   
  
"I need to talk to her," he said ignoring what Ron had been saying.   
  
"No, she doesn't want to talk to anyone," he replied.   
  
"Malfoy, did you read the paper?" Harry said handing him the right page. Malfoy was about to shove it back to Potter just the way he did when he noticed his fathers picture. He took a few minutes and scanned through the whole article.   
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with this Potter hang it in my bedroom?" he asked.  
  
"Did you read the right article?" Ron asked. Draco glared at him.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" harry asked, it did say that if the fact that Lucius Malfoy was guilty and proven he would have to go to Azkaban for life.   
  
"They don't have proof, and the by the way the things are moving now, it doesn't look like they are going to get proof any time soon." He replied. "Now, where is Granger I need to talk to her,"   
  
"What for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do I need to tell you everything?" Draco asked, sick of the questions.  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Then if you have to know, it's a doubt from Potions, I am not perfect, I also have problems in Snape's class" Ron and Harry knew it was lie but Ron knew that if he didn't let him go, all he was going to do is argue more.  
  
THIS PART IS NOT DONE...TOO TIRED TO RIGHT REVIEW IT SO FAR; I'LL FINISH IT TONIGHT AND POST IT UP FIRST THING IN THE MORNING...PROMISE.... BYE!! HOPE U LIKE IT SO FAR!   
  
** I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN ...SO I WON'T BE HERE, BUT I'LL BE BACK THE NEXT DAY...DUN FORGET ME!!!*******  
  
Ron and Harry walked up to the painting and whispered the password so Malfoy couldn't hear it. Malfoy just laughed at how allergic they were to him, he liked it that way. He walked, this was the first time he had been inside the Griffindor common room, it was better organized than the Slytherins' but it was too clean and tidy for him. He found Granger sitting in the corner of the fireplace, staring into It. She glared at him and then looked away.   
  
"Go away Malfoy, I am not in the mood to argue,"  
  
"Who said I came to argue?" he shot back.  
  
"Me, now please get out,"   
  
"I came here to make you feel better and you kick me out, nice" he said knew that she would buy it.   
  
"Fine, I feel much better,"  
  
"Yeah sure...umm... I just wanted to know how far our project has gone," he said not really caring but that was the only way he could make her talk.  
  
"It's almost done, all we have to do is to put it together, if you haven't noticed it's due day after." She said still not even looking at him.   
  
"Are you going to write?" he asked.  
  
"No,"   
  
"Ok, where is it?," he asked.  
  
"On the table," Draco walked up to the table near the fire and got the bunch of papers and sat next to her organizing them, which was just stuffing them so it looks right. Hermione saw what he was doing and took the papers from his hand and neatly spread it out and explained to him what comes when, both of them shared their ideas and then finally put it in order.  
  
"Malfoy, I am expecting good marks,"  
  
"So, like I am not," he answered. He set the papers back on the table, now all he had to do was to write it all over neatly. Just then Ron and Harry came in.   
  
"Are you done?" Ron asked. Draco got up and took the papers.  
  
"Yeah, Weasly, nice to see you too," Draco said walking out.   
  
"Bye, Hermione," he said and looked at her for a moment and walked out. Hermione was surprised that she had used her first name, it sounded nice coming from the person she had least expected it to be. 'No! Hermione snap out of it...he hates you and you hate him, that's how it's going to stay'  
  
"Hermione, what was that all about?" Ron asked...  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
FINISHED!! I AM GOING OUT....WAIT I ALREADY TOLD U THAT......WELL......I'LL CONTINUE THIS....BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS....GOOD ONES HOPEFULLY...PLZ...WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAP...GOING TO BE OUT SOON ASAP!!! BYE!! I haven't really gone anywhere with this story and I am telling you that it is A SLOW MOVING STORY!!! I hate it when people write about hermione and Draco saying I love you in the second chapter...jeez, take it slowww...!!!   
  
  
  
" 


	4. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters in this story, this is all her work, I am just doing this for fun,   
  
Please don't sue me...whew!   
  
IMP: Thank you to:  
  
__________________  
  
PriNcEsS-oF-D-c   
  
Phoenix20043   
  
_________________  
  
Thanks for encouraging and telling me to keep up! Really REALLY am thankful for that!  
  
'_-Alien-_'  
  
Please review...  
  
I spent the whole day working on this!! please review!! lower the flames...I am working as hard as I can...!!  
  
Here with me…  
  
Chapter Four   
  
--MOVING IN-  
  
Hermione turned around, she couldn't sleep, Malfoy's voice saying her name kept repeating over and over in her head. She checked the clock, it was six. She got up. It was Saturday……her birthday. She heard two knocks on the door, she opened them to find Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they shouted. Harry handed her a few presents and a cake. She hugged him and everyone else, they were so sweet. She kept the presents carefully on her bed.  
  
"I'll be right out," she said. "Thank you so much," she was greeted with nothing but smiling faces. She picked out a tangtop, a blue pant and a blue overcoat. She took a long hot, steaming shower and walked out. She put her hair in a low pony. She took her book on Potions and walked out. She was going to open the presents later. She saw that everyone was waiting for her.   
  
"Don't tell me that you are going to read on your birthday," Harry said.  
  
"Come on Harry, leave her alone, it is her birthday, she can do whatever she wants," Ron defended her. Hermione, to tell the truth wanted to read.  
  
"I am going to the library, have to catch up on reading, I'll be back, don't wait up for me, you go to breakfast," she said. They all nodded. She reached the library and sat in her usual spots. She started reading about Poly juice potion. A shadow blocked the light. She looked up to see Malfoy. He handed her their project, she went through it.   
  
"Hate to admit it Malfoy but this is good," she said flipping through it.  
  
"Thanks Granger, I feel much better," he said sitting next to her. It felt weird to have Malfoy that close to her, she had the time to smell in his musk scent from his perfume, totally him. They were both silent for a while.   
  
"I am going to breakfast, so much for reading anyway," she said closing her book and taking their essay with her.   
  
"I am coming too," he said. Both of them were silent as they walked through the corridors. When they reached the Great Hall everyone was already eating. Hermione took one look at him and went to sit with Harry and Ron.   
  
"Hi" she said as she sat down. They were in the middle of their breakfast when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.   
  
"First of all I would like to say Good morning to all the students. There is a problem with rooms for the first time in Hogwarts. There are fourteen members from the Ministry who have to stay at Hogwarts for some time to take care of some business. I don't want to disturb the first years, since they still don't know their way around the school. The seventh years have very important examinations to admit into collage. Since the sixth year students have their N.E.W.T examinations, they should work together. I want to club two houses, Griffindor, who I hope can adapt easily with Slytherin." He finished. Now Dumbledore knew that they were the most rival houses, but he needed to find a way to get them together, to ease the tension.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it, she had to stay in Slytherin for god knows how long, and she caught Malfoy looking at her. She looked away. What a perfect day??  
  
"Now, the girls have to share room if everyone can fit," Professor McGonagall said.   
  
"Wait, Professor we have one extra boy and girl," Hermione informed.   
  
"In that case, a girl has to stay with a boy," Professor McGonagall said worryingly. "how about you Granger and Malfoy? Please, the ministry had already taken up every room in Griffindor, please" There were whispers going around. Hermione couldn't resist, it was for the common good of the school, nothing more.   
  
"Okay," she said and the whispers got louder. She glanced at Ron and Harry nervously.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'So much for my birthday'  
  
Short I know……hehe…now can someone tell me how the hell did I get to Draco and Hermione moving in together.. it's only temporary, this is only for them to get to know each other…there is no kissing or w/e ur thinking…I am not that fast and what's the fun in that, I want their first kiss to be special…jeez I have to first make them call each by their names first….their first kiss is lonnggg way off but not hugs….comforting….being friendly…..this moving in together will only last for two chapters that's it…….PLEASE REVIEW!! I AM WRITING FAST JUST 4 U !!! 


	5. Drumstrang and beauxbatons

Thanks for the reviews......*Smiles*  
  
Monday, 22 December, 2003-The moment I am writing this!  
  
Here with me...  
  
Chapter Five --Drumstrang and Beauxbatons  
  
Hermione walked into his room with all her luggage dragging behind her. The room had one bed, and a closet and one bathroom. She set her luggage down in a corner. Malfoy had his back turned to her and was staring out the window.   
  
"Do I have to ask for help?" Hermione said picking up her luggage again. "Where do I put my clothes?" she asked again.  
  
"Granger, even if you did ask for help I wouldn't help you. Your clothes, I could care less, this was your brilliant idea to share a room, put it anywhere you want, but away from mine." he said not turning around. Hermione grunted. She couldn't believe that he was so two-faced.   
  
"You could have said no," she argued back.  
  
"Well, then McGonagall would lecture on how selfish I was, actually this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't suggested the idea in the first place," he countered. She gave up; she couldn't say anything that would change his mind anyway. She went out to find Harry and Ron, they were near the fire, the common room was flooded with Griffindors and Slytherins, both hating this idea. People started to stare at her when she walked. She eyed Parkinson who probably felt like killing her. She hated this; maybe Malfoy was right, why did she even give McGonagall the idea! She walked up to Harry and Ron. They were indulged in a conversation, again.   
  
"Hi Hermione," Ron greeted her, and Harry smiled.   
  
"Have you finished your project?" Ron asked worryingly.   
  
"Yes, it's finished, why?" she asked  
  
"Well...." Ron started.  
  
"Ron it's due tomorrow," Hermione stated and she saw the look in his face.   
  
"Help," he said.   
  
"Fine, I'll stay up with you tonight and help you finish it," she said.   
  
"Thanks Hermione, you're a life saver,"  
  
"I know, anyway, Harry how is your project going?"   
  
"Fine, I guess Parvati does most of work, I offer to do some work and she refuses, and she thinks that I might   
  
Mess up everything. I am good at that," Harry said happily. "So I just let her do it and she promised to add my name, that I did the work." Ron looked at him and gave that I-wish-that-was-me look which made Harry and Hermione laugh.   
  
"Anyway, why is the ministry here?" Hermione said getting down to business.   
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore looked worried, something is going on between Mr.Malfoy and You-know-who," Harry said.   
  
"Everyone knows that Malfoy's family has connections with all kinds of dark wizards," Ron said.  
  
"We'll go and ask Hagrid, tonight, AFTER your project," Harry said keeping Ron from protesting.   
  
"Let's go to dinner and finish it quickly, I want to see Hagrid as soon as possible," Ron said and they exited the Slytherin/Griffindor common room and started for the Great hall. While they were walking they noticed McGonagall talking to one of the ministers, the trio stopped and started to listen to the faint voices. They could hear only bits and pieces.   
  
".so...obvious.....Mal...death.....Vol....should go to Azkaban," it sounded like McGonagall's voice.  
  
"...no...evidence....headed....Mal...muggles," the minister replied.   
  
" Lucius..... . muggles, so... would rather want them--" McGonagall stopped at the sight of a cloak near the doorway. She quickly walked up to it. Ron, Hermione watching her shadow quickly jumped away from the doorway.   
  
"Why, may I ask are you three standing here?" she asked seriously.  
  
"We were just walking to the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione said.  
  
"I believe the Great Hall is that way," McGonagall stated.  
  
"We wanted to call you so...you wouldn't be late.." Ron said nervously.   
  
"We still have fifteen minutes before the feast, but I am letting you three go this time again. But I am warning you, don't get mixed up in things that we can't get out of. I understand that you three want to know the ministry is here, it is strictly confidential. I also know that you three have the habit of getting into trouble, I am warning this is far more than you can handle, and it has to do with everything. I suggest you stay out of this one Potter," she said looking at Harry. They walked back silently towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Something is really wrong, I never saw McGonagall this worried before," Hermione said. "we'll get some answers from Hagrid tonight." They entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Griffindor table. The hall was packed and all the ministers were sitting around Dumbledore and all the other professors. Hermione noticed McGonagall walk in. She tried to recall the bits and pieces she heard. Lucius Malfoy had told something to Voldemort and it is going to have a great effect in everything. Dumbledore stood up.   
  
"Now, I apologize for the inconvenience to the sixth year students of sharing a dormitory. I assure you that this is only temporary. The ministry will leave next Monday. The reason that they are here is to check if every student is following the rules and regulations of this school. For example sneaking out after dark," he said looking at the three of them. "so I hope the students will be on their best behavior." He sat down and the feast began.   
  
"I know for a fact that the ministers are not here to spy on our schools rules and regulations," Harry stated.  
  
"Don't worry , Hagrid will tell us," Ron said. "or we'll make him tell us,"   
  
*********************************  
  
After the feast, Hermione walked back to the dormitories to get her books, quill and a sheet of parchment. She had to make up something to tell Draco, or they were going to be in big trouble. He was sitting in his study table, writing something. She gathered all her things with her and got up.   
  
"I am staying up late with Harry and Ron to study up, I'll sleep in the common room, if it gets too late," she said.   
  
"Whatever, I am locking the door at twelve," he said with no expression.   
  
"Fine," she said and walked out. She saw Harry and Ron writing on the table. Ron was panicking. She walked over and sat in the extra seat, next to him. She looked over their project, it was another essay, and it had to do with Potion. That was a broad subject. The project was to pick any type of potions and write the following information on it. She looked over the information, it was lengthy but it was easy.   
  
"Ron, Harry, I want you to start writing points on potion. Now it says to write about any type of Potion, it's better to write about Poly Juice Potion because we are more familiar about it, you get the facts and I'll finalize it," she said handing them a 'Most Potente Potions' and started to write the title and everything while Ron and Harry were writing information. She started organizing the points and started writing the final copy.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione set her quill down, finally they were done. Ron and Harry closed their books. Finally, they were done. Ron was relieved, now he could bug Lavender, he would definitely go and complain to Professor Snape about her lack of work.  
  
"Thanks," he said " I owe you one, big time,"  
  
"I know," Hermione replied as she shut the book. It was eleven. Seasums and Dean were still in the common room reading something.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron. They would have to go now. Harry quietly went into his dorm and came back with the cloak. They slowly snuck out and his themselves beneath the cloak. They walked towards the huge brass doors and pushed them open. They walked outside and were hit by a cool winter breeze, after all Christmas wasn't far away. Hermione knocked on Hagrid's hard wooden door three times. Hagrid opened the door a moment later and saw nothing , at once he knew it was them and held the door out more, he made sure that no one was following or watching them, and closed the door. He waited for the three of them to appear. After a moment, three pairs of eyes were staring at him.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid, nice to see you." Harry said.   
  
"Hello there, haven't see ye three in a long time," he said. He walked over and started making tea.  
  
"Hagrid, do you know why the ministry is here?" Hermione asked, getting right down to business.  
  
"Sorry, strictly between me and er Dumbledore," he answered.   
  
"Does it have to do with Voldemort?" Ron asked as Hagrid squinted hearing his name.   
  
"Sorry," Ron apologized. "slip of the tongue"  
  
"He is getting stronger....but this time, I suggest you three don't get involved in this, I am tellin you, this is a very dangerous business, and I don't want to see yer three gettin' yourselves hurt," Hagrid said. "besides, Lucius Malfoy was the one who started all this,"   
  
"What do you mean, start what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am not sure if you three are supposed to know this but, after Malfoy and his family were accused to have been joining you-know-who, he had been against this school and Dumbledore. He is complainin' that Dumbledore ain't fit enough to run Hogwarts. But everyone knows that he wants to become the head master of this school,"   
  
"What does that have to do with why the ministry is here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told ye I can't tell ye that, but I am tellin' you this, You-know-who has risen again and he is suspected to come to Hogwarts first. That is why Dumbledore has invited Drumstrang and Beauxbatons to join us after the ministry leaves. Everyone knows that Dumbledore can't be dismissed, even Fudge and Bagman have indirectly been sayin' that this is just to prove te Malfoy that Dumbledore is not what he thinks he is."  
  
"I think this is an excuse so Mr.Malfoy can stay at Hogwarts, somehow I feel that he is looking for something or leaving something at Hogwarts." Harry remarked.  
  
"Anyway, how ye doing this year?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty well, I guess but Divination has been really boring as usual," Ron said.  
  
"Hagrid, Drumstrag and Beauxbatons are coming here?" Hermione asked, thinking of Victor.  
  
"Yep, they must be arrvin' next day after the ministry leaves. I won't be surprised if the ministry leave this week itself." Hagrid said handing each of them a cup of tea. They drank in silence. After the tea they said good-bye to Hagrid and headed back to their dormitories.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
As Hagrid had said the Ministry left within a few but Lucius Malfoy was still staying, he made an excuse that he needed to speak with his son for a few days. Hermione Harry and Ron became very suspicious But the tensions of sixth year finally got to them.  
  
"Look at how much homework we have!" Ron groaned. "A foot long essay on Divination and another foot long essay for Snape, questions from Herbology and another essay for Defense against the dark Arts!, AND we have to investigate.!"  
  
"Drumstrang and Beauxbatons are coming tomorrow and today is my last day living with Malfoy!" Hermione said happily.   
  
" That's great" Harry said. They quietly started their homework. Ron kept scratching out every five seconds.   
  
"I am tired, I am going to bed," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Me too," Ron and Harry answered.  
  
"Well, good-night" Hermione answered. 'one more day' she thought as she entered Draco's room, it was so dark. She saw him sitting on his desk, writing something. She   
  
quietly sat down on the bed. She looked at him.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Granger and honestly I really don't care," he said. Hermione face went scarlet. She quietly took out her Care of Magical Creatures Book 6 and started reading it. After about and hour or so. Draco took off his shirt and slept on his bed. She stood there.   
  
"MALFOY WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!!!" she shouted enough to jolt open his eyes and stare at her annoyingly.  
  
"Right here," he said leaving her space.  
  
"You mean next to YOU" she said  
  
"Granger, do you see any other bed,"   
  
"Fine, keep your hands to yourself,"   
  
"Sick Granger, you're so perverted," he said. She rolled her eyes and slept on her side.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
Hermione walked out of Herbology along with Ron and Harry, Drumstang and Beauxbatons had arrived the night before. Madame Maxime and was talking to Dumbledore.   
  
"I wonder why they didn't invite us to see Drumstrang and Beauxbatons arrival?"   
  
"Oh Ron! It's so obvious that they are here on serious matters." Hermione said. "and besides I bet that they are so tensed and worried. And since Mr.Malfoy is still here they want to keep low"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's hurry we have potions and you know how Snape loves us" Harry mumbled as they rushed into the classroom and sat down. Hermione took out her book and started reading, she didn't pay attention to Snape because she had already finished reading that chapter.   
  
"Now, I want Goyle and Weasly, Potter and Parkinson, Crabbe and Parvati and Malfoy and Granger to make this potion." He said turning around to the board. Hermione groaned and took her cauldron and sat next to Malfoy. She glanced at him, there was something different, his eyes weren't cold and filled with hatred they were kind of dull and sad.   
  
"Malfoy, are you going to stare at nothing or help me do this potion?" Hermione asked. He didn't say anything but starting cutting up his flux-weed.   
  
"Malfoy, are you okay?"   
  
"Fine, Granger, Let's just say I didn't really have a nice talk with father yesterday and why would you care anyway?"  
  
"Sorry, if I was trying to make a civilized conversation," Hermione said. He smirked. She couldn't make out if it was a smile or an evil grin. After class, the three of them walked back to their dormitories. Hermione was thinking about what Malfoy said to her in class.   
  
"Had an interesting talk with Malfoy" Hermione said breaking the silence as they walked into the common room.   
  
"What?" Ron said before Harry.   
  
"Well, I asked him if he would do something other than staring at nothing and he didn't insult me anyway. I was surprised, so I asked him what was wrong. He said that he didn't have a nice talk with his father. I wonder what Mr.Malfoy told him that got him so upset," Hermione explained.  
  
"Forget about the part of Malfoy being upset but I wonder what Mr.Malfoy told him, it has to be something about You-know-who." Harry said. Hermione gave him a 'DUH' look.   
  
"Harry we have to get to Quidditch practice, its going to be great, Krum's going to be there. Just imagine getting pointers from him" Ron said. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and both of them left. Hermione was debating whether to see their practice or not, Krum would be there She got up and headed out to the Quidditch field. She sat down in one of the empty benches. She looked up to see a bunch of blurs, She spotted him going head to head with Harry. She took out her special binoculars and saw him, she saw those same black eyes, the same hair, there was no difference, maybe he had gotten taller and cuter but that was it. She also noticed Malfoy, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he looked good. She noticed something else; a bludger was approaching and heading for Malfoy. She hated him but she didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
"DRACO!" she yelled, but it was too late but the time he turned around the bludger had hit him and he was sinking slowly to the ground  
  
The game had stopped, the players hurried to the injured player, except for Ron and Harry they came down as slow as possible, they weren't even a bit worried, well they were worried that there wouldn't be any more practice anymore. Hermione ran to him, it was kind of weird that she cared so much but she didn't want him to get hurt. He was unconscious, before she could do anything Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd and gasped. DIR  
  
"Well, take him to the hospital wing, Madame Pomphrey would know what to do," she said. Before Harry could help her Krum stepped up and helped her carry him. They were walking through the halls heading towards the stairs, It was an awkward moment for Hermione, and there she was with her so called boyfriend and was carrying her worst enemy.  
  
"So how are you?" Krum asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Fine," she answered.   
  
"Is this your boyfriend?" Krum asked. Hermione was shocked. Out of all the people.  
  
"No, of course not, why would you say that?" Hermione answered, frankly a bit annoyed.  
  
"I just thought--"  
  
'No you assumed," she interrupted   
  
"Sorry" he said.   
  
They reached the hospital wing in about five minutes. Hermione handed him over to Madame Pomphrey and stretched. Victor was still next tp her. She didn't know what to say. It has been a few years since they met.   
  
"Hermione, I want to talk about us." he started. For once he said her name right.  
  
"What about us?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, no hard feelings and I think we can be friends" he said.  
  
"Are we breaking up?" she asked  
  
"Were we together in the first place?" he asked. He was right they were only together for about a month. She couldn't believe that he could be so rude.   
  
"I guess you are right." she said.   
  
"So. we can still be friends." he said.  
  
"Fine, whatever," she said. He turned around and left. She went and sat down, she felt a tear crawl down her cheek. Why is it always her? She had so much hope on him. She glanced at Malfoy, he was silent and that was the way she liked it. She heard the door open and Mr. Malfoy came in. She stood up.   
  
"What are YOU doing here?" he asked her, talking as if she was a disease.   
  
"I just happen to be the person who saved his life,"   
  
"Shutup! Draco doesn't need help from a mudblood like you. You shouldn't even be here." he countered  
  
"No Mr.Malfoy, YOU shouldn't be here,"  
  
"SHUTUP YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH, you don't know me, I can hurt you and your family in ways which will leave you torn apart," he shouted. Tears welled up in Hermiones eyes and she ran out. She ran towards the Griffindor common room. She uttered the password and ran in. She saw Harry standing there with a confused look on his face. She stood there, he walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She cried. Ron followed.   
  
"Hermione, what happend?" Ron asked. "if its Malfoy I swear I'll kill him."   
  
"Mr.Malfoy...." she said between gasps.  
  
"What did he say or do?" Harry asked, his voice increasing in each word.   
  
"He threatened me, he said he would kill my family and me," she said, her voice trembling.   
  
"Yeah right, I'll like to see him do that," Ron said.   
  
"No, I was just trying to help," she said.   
  
"We know," Harry said.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
THE HOSPITAL WING   
  
"Draco, get up, now," Mr.Malfoy uttered  
  
Draco groaned. It was hard to move and there was a bump on the back of his head. He slowly got up to meet his fathers deadly glare. He avoided looking at him in the eye. He knew his father didn't come to make him feel better or see how he was doing. He came for only one thing that was to force him to become a death eater...again...  
  
"Have you made up your choice?" his father said with no expression in his voice.  
  
"I--I need more time," he said, it was the same excuse he had used last week.  
  
"LOOK! Make up your mind, I know this is just an excuse, but I am going to give you one more day. That is it. Even if you don't want to become a death eater, you will be forced to, you are a Malfoy, start acting like one." Draco didn't say anything he just got up and left. He glanced at his cast on his left hand. Pansy had signed it, big surprise. He was about to look away when he noticed Granger's writing. 'Hope you feel better soon' Why would she care if he was   
  
better or not. Anyway, this is going to be a long day.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
TA DA!!! finished...Whew! this is a BIG chapter, finally it is finished, when I was writing it, I didnt know where to stop and now that i did, yay! and so the plot thickens.....okay that was dumb...i am like puttin this up after a LONGGG time and I made a new id...so my old reviewers are probly lost   
  
or even lost or even gave up at this.... okay bye!  
  
*********************************************************************************************** 


	6. The Plan

Hey!!! I am baack...here is Chapter Six   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own harry Potter or any of the other chracters, they are the property of J.K Rowling.   
  
I am just doing this for fun. Blaze, Sam and Max are MY own and oh yes I OWN the plot of this story..  
  
Here with me....  
  
Chapter Six--The plan--  
  
Hermione picked up her wand and her blanket, she had "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak to go out. Not to the library but outside. To look at the meteor shower that is supposed to be there near midnight. She also wanted to get away from school work and life itself. She took the Marders map with her as well. She put the invisibility cloak and walked out of the Griffindor  
  
common room. She existed hogwarts and past Hagrids house towards a small hill. As she got closer, she noticed someone else was already there, she hoped it was Krum but it wasn't..It was Malfoy. She stood there and observed what he was doing. He looked frustrated. He still had his cast. He looked angry as well. She was moving past him when she stepped on a small branch. Like a eagle, Malfoy directed his hawk eyes towards her. He got up and slowly started walking towards her.   
  
She didnt know what to do, she started moving back which resulted in more sounds. Malfoy knew it was an   
  
invisibility cloak, Snape told him that if you can't see it, then listen to it. Hermione wanted to make a run for it, before she could, he had caught the cloak and pulled it off. He was first surprised and then angry as usual.   
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" he growled. This was a side that Hermione had never   
  
seen before. She was really scared of him. Then a thought occured to her, why should she be afraid.   
  
"How is it your bussiness Malfoy?" she said.   
  
"Shutup GRANGER!!!" he said as he grabbed both of her hands and pushed her to a tree. He stared into her   
  
eyes, it was full of surprise and anger. After about a minute, she noticed how close they were, their faces were inches apart and she could hear him breathe. He let go. He could see the anger building up.  
  
"Malfoy, what the HELL is wrong with you?!!" she yelled.   
  
"Shutup Mudblood, you don't even know what I am going through right now," he said.  
  
"You're right, I don't. But that doesn't mean you can take it out on other people. You don't even know what   
  
happened at the hospital wing this afternoon, and honestly I don't think you would even care." she said and walked out. Draco glanced at her and started walking back to his dormitory.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione was walking back to the Griffindor tower when she heard whispers, just after the corner. She first decided to leave it, she knew about all the things creeping in the dark in Hogwarts, heck she read about them in Lurking in the Dark by Kate Thain but curiosity got the better of her and turned towards that direction.  
  
"What happened ,Albus?" McGonagall gasped. "did you find him?"   
  
"No, Minerva, I am afraid another muggle born has dissapeared, "  
  
"Do you think the chamber is opened, again?" she asked.  
  
"No, this is something much worse than the chamber, this has to do with something more than that. Just last week, Lavender, a "pureblood" as you say has dissapeared.You better tell the students not to wander out alone."  
  
Hermione had heard enough, she quietly walked back to the dormitories. She was so surprised and scared, Dumbledore had said she had gone because of a family emergency. She had to tell Ron and Harry.  
  
********************  
  
"I bet Mr.Malfoy is doing this," Harry stated. They were in the common room. It was 2 o'clock at night. Hermione had woke them up and told them everything.   
  
"No, someone has to be helping him," Hermione said. "He can't just kidnap people all by   
  
himself and in Hogwarts,"  
  
"Let me think Hermione, maybe it's MALFOY," Ron said as if it was so obvious.   
  
"Honestly Ron, I think you're giving Malfoy way too much credit,"   
  
"Yeah, Ron, there is just a point to what he can do," Harry said.   
  
"I am tired, I am going to get some sleep,"  
  
"Wait, Hermione, what were you doing out so late?" Harry asked. But Hermione quietly walked   
  
into the dormitories.   
  
********************** 


End file.
